Protégeme
by BloodyRubies
Summary: Porque él...el fue el culpable de todo...el fue el que lo metió en esos problemas...el es el causante de todo ese surfrimiento. ¿Podrá, entonces, volverle a mirar a los ojos sin morir?


Vengo a molestar un ratito con un fic...*risas*

Primero: _Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que lo hace su creador: Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

Pura, simple, sana. Intocable. Por donde la mirase, la lluvia no tenía errores, era simplemente natural, fría, limpiadora, purificadora. Cayendo sobre él como pequeñas agujas, deslizándose por su piel, prendiendo fuego en ardores sobre sus heridas, bañando su rostro, atravesando y desgarrando su cuerpo de una manera atormentante. Discreta, silenciosa asesina. Así era la lluvia.

Sus orbes azules se escondieron bajo sus finas persianas de piel, dejando así que lo negro lo invadiera, metiéndose en una obscuridad atormentante pero de la cual no quería huir; prefería ese dolor de ignorar todo a verlo con sus propios ojos, el horror, el terror, la sangre. Suya, de su pueblo, regada por los campos, atravesando lo que fue alguna vez un verde prado, convertido ahora en pólvora, barro y armas.

Volvió a abrirlos. Huir de la realidad sería estúpido, evadirla sería cobarde, ignorarla, cruel; tarde o temprano debía caer en la misma miseria que ya se vivía. Suspiró con un gemido cansado, asustado quizá por sus propios actos o abrumado por el cansancio que se cernía sobre él. No le importó descifrar cual de las dos lo atracaba en el momento, era innecesario y doloroso y él ya tenía demasiado dolor para volverlo a vivir.

- ¡¡LUDWIG!! - gritó una voz, una voz que no quería escuchar, una persona que no quería ver, no quería sentir, ni quería que lo viera así, sucio, desgarrado, culpable de atrocidades. Pero ella, esa voz suave, melodiosa que ahora gritaba, insistió con fuerza, buscándolo entre las pocas personas que quedaban de pie, caminando pesados como sacos y desplomándose quizá unos minutos más tarde. - ¡¡LUDWIG POR FAVOR!! - chilló otra vez, con el miedo impregnado en su voz, podía sentirlo. Sus piernas temblaron y los ojos se sumieron en la obscuridad de sus párpados una vez más.

Escuchó botas. Muchas. Abrió los ojos en un instante y si la sangre lo tenía deprimido, su próxima visión lo fue más. Allí, delante de él, y para horrorizarlo estaba Feliciano mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, tierra, pólvora...sangre...miedo. Miedo...y el quería protegerlo y allí estaba...el chico, cayendo de rodillas ante él, cansado de existir, cansado de sufrir como nunca antes había sufrido...y él...él no lo había protegido como correspondía...él...

- No me dejes...- susurró la voz ahora, en una centella de ojos cerrados y una mueca triste, adolorida. De su cuerpo la sangre emanaba, del cuerpo Italiano ocurría lo mismo. Gota tras gota, lágrima tras lágrima. Otra vez la negrura de sus parpados lo cubrió de ver atrocidades que no quería, que no entendía. Si de alguna forma hubiera querido recibir su castigo no quería que fuera con él, no con el castaño que ahora temblaba, temblaba...ante sus ojos...porque él no podía haber hecho nada...porque él no lo pudo proteger como debía...y era su culpa que ahora se estuviera desplomando en el piso, llenando sus heridas de barro e impurezas.

No podía. El simplemente ya no se sentía capaz, sabía que ya no podía hacerlo. Pero debía, debía lograr poner al Italiano lo más a salvo posible, fuera de la guerra, la miseria, el hambre, fuera de las heridas, fuera de la sangre, el deshonor, los castigos, la tragedia...la muerte... Y así, cumpliendo ese último deseo prófugo de su mente apagada fue que su cuerpo se movió, recogiendo al castaño entre sus brazos y sacándolo del campo de batalla, aunque le costara moverse, aunque tropezara en el barro, el seguiría de pie, porque no podía abandonarlo allí, no podría...no quería...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La cueva, el silencio. Ese que parecía tribunal condenándolo, ordenándole repasar una y otra vez bajo una luz escasa los más recónditos recuerdos de su mente, solo con el objetivo de auto castigarse, de sufrir, de pasar lo mismo que hizo a los demás. De reconocer la masacre, la tragedia que había causado, de intentar herirse a si mismo por eso...

Volteó. Simplemente volteó a ver al italiano, durmiendo con el cuerpo vendado con vendas ya manchadas, precarias. Respirando con suavidad ante la pobre fogata que había podido armar, temblando ante la nieve fuerte o ante los terribles horrores que debían ser sus pesadillas, causadas por su culpa, por él...por él que aceptó que le siguiera, que lo hiciera, por su estúpida manía de seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes, él había terminado así...

Y él...él…allí...sentado sobre la dura roca, con el pecho desnudo, viendo la nieve caer sigilosamente como un blanco demonio, haciéndole sacudirse violentamente por el frío, por el cansancio...por el terror...por la culpa. Culpa de haber matado a miles, culpa de haber sido tan ciego...culpa de no haber protegido como debía a su gente...a su pueblo...a sus aliados...

Sus ojos azules se clavaron fijamente en la cara dormida, pasiva, que hacía alguna mueca de dolor al respirar muy profundo o gruñía entre dientes para luego relajar su postura y volver a su sueño, cubierto por sus propias ropas...No...nunca se sacaría la culpa de haberlo metido en tantos problemas, de haberlo condenado al mismo miserable futuro al que había sido condenado él...el...si lo merecía pero...el Italiano...no lo soportaría y ahora él...ahora...sentía esa daga atravesarlo...porque jamás superaría la culpa de haberlo metido a él en eso, de haberlo puesto en juego, de haberle permitido estar con él hasta en las últimas...nunca...nunca podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin que su corazón se estrujara, viendo su cara destruida por los balazos y los cortes, manchada de barro...de...de...dolor...de miedo...

Volteó nuevamente a ver la nieve caer y abrazo sus rodillas, pensativo, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Podría Feliciano perdonarlo alguna vez? ¿Podría él verlo a los ojos y sonreírle sin que la culpa le carcomiera por dentro tal y cual termitas? ¿Podría...?

Se tocó la mejilla distraído... ¿Lágrimas? No...El no lloraba... ¿o si?...

- Ludwig...- rompió el copioso silencio de manera melodiosa, casi cantando. Su voz salió como un susurro, como un aura que ahora le calmaba pero que a la vez le ponía intranquilo, saber que estaba bien por un lado era algo que reconfortaba plenamente a su pecho pero...que lo llamara, que estuviera detrás suyo viéndolo con sus ojos brillantes de manera tan cálida... - Ludwig...estás llorando...- afirmó el italiano.

-...- no podía, no podía dignarse a decirle una palabra, no podía dignarse siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos, no podía...no era solo su dignidad, era su vida, era su pecho el que no saldría vivo si lo hiciera, era egoísta pero...debía aceptarlo...era su castigo, su cruel, frío y atormentador castigo...Pero... ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué todo iba a estar bien? ¿Qué no tenía nada de que preocuparse? ¿Qué él siempre estaría ahí... para protegerlo?

- Ludwig...estás llorando aún más...- sintió lo que no quería sentir, el aliento del sureño rozarle la oreja con delicadeza reconfortante, los brazos rodearle por atrás con la suavidad de una pluma, su cálido rostro hundirse en su mata de pelo rubio despeinado. - No llores...si lloras...no podrás ver las estrellas...- consoló besando su nuca. Besándolo. Tocándolo. Y Ludwig nunca se sintió tan sucio como en ese momento, tan sucio por estar contaminando el esbelto cuerpo del chico...

- Aléjate...- sorprendido con su propia voz quebrada, ordenó en un tono seco y compungido. Sintió como la respiración del castaño se pausaba, se detenía por una fracción que pareció horas y retomaba luego su curso normal, sin alejarse un centímetro de su lugar.

- Pero...- desobedeció el chico - Ludwig está llorando...- reconfirmó el de ojos ambarinos con tranquilidad, sin dejar de besar los dorados cabellos alemanes en ningún momento. - Quizá yo no pueda protegerte en un campo de batalla...pero creo que puedo ayudar con esto...- afirmó con naturalidad. Y Ludwig quedó pasmado, sintiendo como se desvanecía en sollozos... "proteger"... porque esa palabra...porque esa daga debía incrustarse aún más en su cuerpo, con placer macabro...porque...

- No puedo...- dijo escuchando, viendo reducido su usual vozarrón a un simple hilo de voz, herida por el transcurso de las derrotas - No puedo...dejarte estar a mi lado...vete...- terminó, sin explicar, sin resolver comentar sus dolores, sus angustias, dejando a un Italiano pasmado por las palabras del rubio. Parecían tan sinceras, tan duras, tan llenas de dolor...

- Está bien...- dijo luego de unos segundos, en los que Ludwig sintió su respiración pausarse, antes de continuar respirando con normalidad. - No me importa...no quiero irme de aquí...- resolvió el Italiano, siguiendo con una naturalidad espontánea, casi con inexpresividad.

- Es una orden...- agregó el rubio entonces. Y fue ahí cuando sintió los brazos del Italiano desenroscarse de su cuello, su aliento cálido irse de su lado, su presencia reconfortante y adolorida desligarse de él. Pero las botas no se alejaron, no, se acercaron aún más, para colocarse delante de él y agacharse; para que el italiano pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

_Y así fue como los ojos ambarinos encontraron a los azules, esos azules tan apagados._

_Y fue así también como los ojos azules, dolidos, encontraron a esos ojos ambarinos tan cálidos, heridos físicamente, pero brillantes como el sol de verano._

Y no pudo resistir. Simplemente se dejó ir en lágrimas, se dejó caer sobre la fría roca, llorando desconsoladamente, sintiendo a su pecho palpitar, estallando en miles, millones de fragmentos irreparables, que jamás podrían ser pegados, que siempre le recordarían que mal había actuado, y en cada uno estarían sus ojos, ambarinos, viéndole con tristeza, pero seguridad.

- No... No la voy a cumplir...- rebeló el chico, arrodillándose a su lado, tomando con delicadeza su cabeza y colocándola en su regazo con suavidad de ángel, rozando su fría piel con sus calientes manos, sacando el cabello de su cara y dejándolo llorar, dejándolo irse en dolores irretirables... -Estoy bien aquí...- agregó, entrelazando los dedos cálidos con sus sucios cabellos del color del oro.

- No pude...no pude protegerte...no puedo...y no podré...- sollozó en respuesta, como queriendo dar excusas. Feliciano le dedicó entonces una sonrisa que mezclaba timidez, lástima y alguna pizca de felicidad, cerrando con suavidad los ojos, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar los cabellos del germano. - No quiero...que salgas más lastimado...por mi cul...- no pudo terminar. Simplemente no pudo, porque una pequeña gota de agua salada había caído sobre su sien, y ahora resbalaba lentamente por ella.

Sobre él, ahora que lo miraba, el italiano sonreía de forma lamentable, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, lágrimas reales que intentaban retenerse pero que buscaban liberar un dolor profundo, cierta culpa que había persistido desde algunos años. No...definitivamente no eran esos berrinches que él siempre daba, eso era dolor verdadero, un dolor que iba acompañado, sin embargo, se cierta muesca de felicidad en su rostro...una inexplicable mezcla...

- No...- sonrió, aún con las lágrimas resbalando por su tersa piel inexperta, limpia, pura. - Yo amo demasiado a Ludwig para irme de su lado - sonrió, mirando hacia el techo de la caverna donde estaban. Sonrió de una manera triste pero sincera - Lo amo demasiado para dejar que se valla... y como para abandonarlo yo...- agregó en un suspiro. El alemán sonrió como no había sonreído ese último año y no puedo evitar que más lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, cargando de un alivio no completo, pero profundo; incorporándose para quedar frente al italiano, para mirarlo a los ojos, para tomarlo con sus frías manos y permitirse calentarlas en las mejillas italianas, cálidas, mientras que la sonrisa tímida y el roce de una mano en la suya fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

- Sufrirás...-

- No importa...-

- Pero...dolerá...dolerá mucho...-

- Si aún estás ahí y puedo sujetar tú mano me es suficiente para tolerarlo...-

El alemán sonrió ante la confesión del castaño que no abría los ojos, encariñado al parecer con la negrura de sus párpados, con su preocupación...con...con la situación. Por una vez fue él el que se lanzó a los brazos del más chico y se permitió abrazarlo, estrujarlo contra su cuerpo como su más valiosa posesión, algo que jamás permitiría que le pasara algo, aún si le costara sangre o dolor...

- Gracias...- susurró en el oído del castaño cuando se hubo compuesto lo suficiente, sintiendo los brazos del chico apretar su espalda y clavar sus uñas ligeramente en su piel, sin lastimarlo, llenándolo de calor en la noche helada y reparando un poco ese dolor que sentía profundo, en su pecho.

- No... Eso es lo que hacen los aliados, ¿verdad? - contestó con simpleza a su oído. Y Ludwig se sonrió, porque nunca creyó que el italiano fuera así, pero así era. Nada lo haría cambiar ni nada le haría a el cambiarlo, porque así era como él lo quería. Así era como él...como él...lo había protegido.

Lo separó de los hombros de su cuerpo.

_Así era como él lo había querido._

Fijó sus ojos azules en su suave cara, de ojos aún cerrados.

_Así era como había aprendido a protegerlo... _

Se acercó con suavidad a él, posando sus labios húmedos contra los del más chico.

_Y así era, tal vez, como había comenzado a amarlo._

_

* * *

_

_N/a: *se esconde* ¿No me maten?  
_


End file.
